At present, most terminals include an application processor (AP) and a modem (Modem). A modem is responsible for communicating with a network, receiving a packet from a network and then forwarding the packet to an AP, or sending a packet sent from an AP to an air interface.
In a state in which a terminal is connected to a data service, some applications or services of an AP, such as email, WeChat, QQ, and microblog, regularly interact with corresponding application servers, and the AP will be woken up if the AP is in a sleep state at this time.
In the prior art, when an application in a terminal and a corresponding application server establish a heartbeat connection, both a modem and an application processor on the terminal are woken up, so as to complete a heartbeat task together. When different applications and corresponding application servers establish heartbeat connections, the application processor is frequently woken up, resulting in high power consumption of the terminal and shortening standby time of the terminal.